This invention relates to a process for the construction of a strain of baker's yeast having an lti property and to a yeast strain constructed by this process.
There are various known processes for constructing strains of baker's yeasts which are based in particular on traditional genetics and which seek to provide these strains with particular properties useful in bakery.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,374 describes the construction by selective hybridizations of a strain of the species Saccharomyces which is resistant to freezing and which may be used as a baker's yeast in the preparation of a bread dough intended to be frozen prior to fermentation and baking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,871 describes hybrids of baker's yeast which can be dehydrated, even in pressed form, without excessive loss of their activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,901 describes pure strains of baker's yeast which are capable of fermenting and raising both sweetened and unsweetened doughs and which are obtained by hybridization by protoplasmic fusion of "petite" mutants.
Commercial bakery products intended to be stored in a refrigerator before fermentation and baking are also known. However, these products, such as rolls and croissants for example, contain a chemical raising agent.